galeafandomcom-20200214-history
Halo Equipment
Halo Equipment Weapons- Rules: Can't Reload-'' This weapon can't be reloaded. ''EMP-'' Vehicles and Mechs hit by this shot must make a Fortitude save DC 14 or become nonfunctional for 1d3 rounds. They cannot use the Pilot's saving throw. ''Energy Efficient-'' Weapons with this rule do +1 damage die when hitting a creature with active shields or force fields. ''Needle-'' These weapons do +1 damage die for each successful hit on the same creature in a round. If three shots hit, they explode, doing the same damage to everything within 15ft, Reflex DC 15 for half. ''Overheat-'' When the wielder of this weapon critically misses, they take 2d6 fire damage. ''Scope-'' As a move action, the weapon gains x1.5 to its range increment, +1 equipment bonus to threat range, and the Sniper rule. ''Shotgun-'' In the first range increment, this weapon gains +1 damage die ''Sniper-'' This weapon adds +5 to the Massive damage DC. Unsc Weapons- '''Weapon Damage Crit Type Range ROF Magazine Size Weight Purch Lic' Assault Rifle 2d10 20 Ballistic 90ft S, A 32 box large 16 lbs 20 Res +2 - Ammo Counter, Compass Battle Rifle 2d10 20 Ballistic 150ft S 36 box large 17 lbs 20 Res +2 - Scope, 3rnd burst setting DMR 2d12 20 Ballistic 200ft S 14 box large 17 lbs 20 Lic +1 - Scope Grenade Launcher- 20 special 60ft single 1 int large 15 lbs 20 Mil +3 - 5d6 10ft radius Ref DC 15, EMP or Sticky(Str DC 25 to remove), remote detonation, exotic Magnum- 2d8 20 Ballistic 50ft S 8 box med 4 lbs 18 Lic +1 - Scope Rail Gun- 3d12 20 Energy 80ft single 1 int large 33 lbs 25 Mil +3 - all squares adjacent to primary target take half damage Ref DC 15 negates, ignores 10 points of hardness, exotic Rocket Launcher- 10d6 20 - 100ft single 2 int large 35 lbs 25 Mil +3 - 15ft radius Ref DC 17, Scope, Direct hit ignores 10 pts of hardness, move action ranged touch attack against vehicles and mechs exotic SAW- 2d10 20 Ballistic 80ft S, A 72 drum large 21 lbs 21 Mil +3 -+3 to attack roll, +1 damage die when using Autofire Shotgun- 2d10 20 Ballistic 40ft S 6 int large 12 lbs 17 Lic +1 - Shotgun SMG- 2d8 20 Ballistic 40ft S, A 20 box med 6 lbs 18 Lic +1 - While Dual wielding, +3 attack roll when using Autofire Sniper Rifle- 4d8 20 Ballistic 500ft S 4 box large 34 lbs 22 Mil +3 - Scope, move action doubles range increment Spartan Laser- 5d6 19-20 Fire 100ft single 4 int large 45 lbs 20 Mil +3 - Direct hit ignores hardness, adjacent squares take half damage Ref DC 15 negates, exotic Covenant Weapons- Weapon Damage Crit Type Range ROF Magazine Size Weight Purch Lic Beam Rifle- 2d12 19-20 Fire 300ft S 70 int large 34 lbs 20 BM +4 - Can’t Reload, Overheat, Energy Efficient, +1 damage die per successful hit Carbine- 2d12 20 Energy 150ft S 18 box large 19 lbs 19 BM +4 - Energy Efficient, Scope Concussion Rifle - 4d8 20 Energy 70ft S 5 box large 30 lbs 21 BM +4 - Direct hit Fort DC 17 staggered 1d4 rounds, , adjacent squares take half damage Ref DC 15 negates Fuel Rod Cannon- 5d10 20 Energy 100ft S 5 box large 51 lbs 21 BM +4 - 15ft radius Ref DC 16 Mauler- 2d8 20 Slashing 40ft Single 5 drum med 12 lbs 17 BM +4 - Shotgun, 1d8 melee dam(slashing Crit 19-20) Needler- 2d8 20 Pierce/Fire 60ft S, A 22 box med 10 lbs 19 BM+ 4 - +1 equipment bonus to attacks, Needle Needle Rifle- 3d8 20 Pierce/Fire 100ft S 21 box large 18 lbs 21 BM+ 4 - +1 equipment bonus to attacks, Needle, Scope Plasma Pistol- 2d8 19-20 Fire 30ft S 60 int small 7 lbs 15 BM +4 - Can’t Reload, Energy Efficient, Overheat, Move action -+1 equipment bonus to attacks, automatically drains all shields, EMP shot(drains 5 charges) Plasma Launcher- 4d6 19-20 Fire 90ft Special 4 box large 50 lbs 22 BM +4 - 10ft Ref DC 15(direct hit can’t save), move action ranged touched fires 1-4, Scope, Stick Str DC 25 to remove, Exotic Plasma Rifle- 2d10 19-20 Fire 50ft S, A 100 int med 13 lbs 20 BM +4 - Can’t Reload, Overheat, Energy Efficient, 1d8 melee dam(bludgeon Crit 20) Spiker- 2d10 x3 Pierce 60ft S, A 40 box med 16 lbs 18 BM +4 - 1d8 melee dam(slashing Crit 19-20) Storm Rifle- 3d8 19-20 Fire 70ft S, A 80 int large 16 lbs 17 Res +2 - Can’t Reload, Energy Efficient, Overload Melee Weapons(Covenant and UNSC)- Weapon Damage Crit Type Range ROF Magazine Size Weight Purch Lic Tactical Knife- 1d6 19-20 Slash melee - - small 2 lbs 18 Lic +1 - Standard Attack x3 damage against flat-footed opponents Energy Sword- 2d6 19-20 Energy melee - 50 energy large 5 lbs 19 BM +4 - attack 1 energy/ Charge 2 energy x2 damage on a charge, Energy Efficient Gravity Hammer- 4d8 x3 Energy melee - 50 energy huge 30 lbs 20 BM +4 - attack no energy/ Standard Action 4d8+x2 str w/in 5ft of initial target Ref DC 17 Turret Weapons- Attached to a tripod, all turrets have effectively infinite ammo. Weapon Damage Crit Type Range ROF Magazine Size Weight Purch Lic Chain Gun- 2d12 20 Ballistic 90ft A 200 detached huge 60 lbs 22 Mil +3 - 80 ft cone autofire, Can’t Reload, Exotic Rocket Pod- 10d6 20 - 90ft S 10 detached huge 60 lbs 24 Mil +3 - Ranged Touch Attack vs. vehicles, Vertical launch ignores cover, Direct hit ignores 10 points of hardness, 10ft radius Ref DC 17, Can’t Reload, Exotic Flame Thrower- 4d6 20 Fire -/60ft A 40 detached huge 60 lbs 20 Mil +3 - 60 ft line Ref DC 15 or burst fire, Can’t Reload, Exotic Plasma- 2d10 19-20 Fire 90ft A 150 detached huge 50 lbs 24 BM +4 - Can’t Reload, Energy efficient Grenades- Frag Grenades- Dam: 5d6 Ballistic, 15ft radius Ref DC 15, 1 lb, Purchase DC 18 Mil +3 Sticky Plasma Grenades- Dam: 6d6 Fire, 10ft radius Ref DC 15, Stick to target Str DC 25 to remove, Direct hit no save, 1 lb, Purchase DC18 BM +4 Fireflush Grenades- Dam: 3d6 Fire, 10ft radius Ref DC 15, on a failed save targets catch fire. Purchase DC 18 Mil +3 Spike Grenades- Dam: 4d6 Slashing, 10ft radius Ref DC 15, Stick as plasma plus 1d6 piercing damage on a direct hit. Purchase DC 18 BM +4 Energy Shields- When hit, an energy shield absorbs damage before hit points. When drained, energy shields take time without taking damage to recharge. Creatures with shields do not need to make massive damage saves while the shields are active. Light Shield- Absorbs 20 points of damage, 1d6 rounds to recharge, Purchase DC 18 Res +2, 4 lbs Medium Shield- Absorbs 30 points of damage, 2d4 rounds to recharge, Purchase DC 20 Mil +3, 6 lbs Heavy Shield- Absorbs 40 points of damage, 2d6 rounds to recharge, Purchase DC 22 Mil +3, 8 lbs Jackal Shield- Provides cover up to full(at full cover can’t attack), absorbs 30 points of damage (from sunder), 1d6 rounds to recharge, Purchase DC 18 BM +4, 6 lbs Power Armor Variants- All suits of power armor have an environmental seal, provide a +10ft movement speed bonus, +1 equipment bonus to attack rolls, +4 equipment bonus to intiative, -1 Perception per 30ft (instead of 10ft), +10 Survival and Computer Use, Hologram Recorder(with 24 hours of storage), an integrated biogel injector with 5 uses(can heal 4d8+10 damage as a swift action), and have an interchangeable energy shield and gadget slot. The armor is bulletproof, and still gains its AC bonus to energy based attacks such as laser and plasma weapons or energy based ray attacks, such as scorching ray. All fall damage the wearer takes is subdual. The power supply for this armor is a miniature fusion reactor, essentially giving it a limitless power supply. All skill bonuses are equipment bonuses. Rules: Powerful Build-''' Creatures wearing this armor are treated as one size catergory larger for the purposes of determining what size of weapon they can use, their unarmed damage, CMB, CMD, carrying capacity, and any special attacks based on size. '''Armor Type Equip Max Dex Penalty Speed Weight Purchase Lic Light: SPI Armor- Tactical +6 +9 -1 30ft 10 lbs 19 Res +2 Either option: - +15 Stealth, No Energy Shield slot, Can’t be picked up by thermal scans, +10 Perception, grants 20% miss chance against enemies using darkvision or NVGs. - +10 Stealth, 20pt Shield, +10 Perception, grants 20% miss chance against enemies using darkvision or NVGs. Armor Type Equip Max Dex Penalty Speed Weight Purchase Lic Light (Powered): Scout- Powered +7 +8 -1 30ft 15 lbs 20 Mil +3 - +10 Acrobatics, +20 Perception, +5 Stealth, +4 Str, +6 Dex Infiltrator- Powered +7 +8 -2 30ft 20 lbs 21 Mil +3 - +10 Acrobatics, +15 Perception, +5 Stealth, Powerful Build, +4 Str, +6 Dex Medium (Powered): E.V.A- Powered +9 +6 -3 25ft 22 lbs 22 Mil +3 - +5 Acrobatics, +10 Drive, +10 Perception, +6 Str, +4 Dex, Powerful Build, Satellite Imagery Receiver, Vehicle Link Soldier- Powered +9 +6 -3 30ft 24 lbs 24 Mil +3 - +10 Acrobatics, +10 Perception, +6 Str, +4 Dex, Powerful Build Heavy (Powered): Heavy Support- Powered +10 +5 -4 25ft 28 lbs 26 Mil +3 - +10 Perception, +8 Str, +4 Dex, +2 Con, Powerful Build, Heavy Weapons Link- +1 Circumstance bonus attack with exotic ranged weapons, locking on doesn’t take a move action with rocket launcher, Spartan Lasers have infinite ammo and Overheat. Tactical Assault- Powered +10 +5 -4 25ft 28 lbs 27 Mil +3 - +5 Acrobatics, +5 Perception, +10 Str, +2 Dex, +4 Con, Powerful Build, Dazing Blow- Melee attacks Daze opponents for 1 round Fort DC 10+str mod negates. Armor Gadgets- Active Camo- 2lbs. Purchase DC 18 Res +2 - This module generates a field that provides a +10 on stealth checks (+20 if stationary) for up to 10 rounds, after which it requires 1d6 rounds to recharge. Armor Lock- 6lbs. Purchase DC 22 Mil +3 - This module generates a powerful shield that immobilizes the user and prevents any damage for 1 round, after which it EMPs all adjacent squares. It requires 3d4 rounds to recharge. Hologram- 2 lbs. Purchase DC 17 Lic +1 This module is a holographic projector that creates a duplicate of you that appears to perform a single action for 1 round then disappears. It generates an exact scan of you diverting automated sensors and forcing enemies to choose which one is real. Recharge 1d6 rounds. Jump Pack- 6 lbs. Purchase DC 17 - This module is a pack that allows the user to fly 60ft (average) for 3 rounds. Recharge 1d6 rounds. In addition, the user never takes fall damage even if the module is recharging. Regeneration Field- 4 lbs. Purchase DC 20 Lic +1 - This module creates an immobile 10 ft sphere that grants fast healing 5 within it and recharges half of any energy shields worn per round. Lasts 10 rounds. Recharge 2d4 rounds. Sprint Booster- 1 lbs. Purchase DC 16 - This module allows the user to either charge at 3x movement speed and add x2 Str to damage or run at 6x movement speed for 1 round. Recharge 1d6 rounds. Thruster Pack- 5 lbs. Purchase DC 19 - When activated, this module moves the user 30ft in any direction as a free action. Recharge 1d6 rounds. Equipment- Magnetic Mine- 5 lbs Purchase DC 18 Mil +3 - Mine sticks to any ferrous surface. Motion sensitive. 10ft radius burst 10d6 damage Ref DC 17. Ignores 10 points of hardness. Pulse Generator- 4 lbs Purchase DC 19 Res +2 - Generates a 15ft sphere that EMPs vehicles and mechs and drains energy shields. Field lasts 1d4 rounds. Recharge 1d6 minutes. Portable Lift- 8 lbs. Purchase DC 17 - Can lift any object up to 1000 lbs 30ft into the air. Up to 2000 lbs 15ft in the air. Lasts until deactivated. Shield Charger- 8 lbs Purchase DC 19 Lic +1 - Generates a 15ft sphere that instantly recharges any shields by 50% per round exposed and gives +1d6 to any energy weapons fired within the field. Lasts 1d4 rounds. Recharge 1d6 minutes.